


Office Decoration

by Sasspiria



Series: Noncontober/Whumptober/Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare as a form of manipulation, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bad Ending, Cliche Rhysquez fic plot lol, Cock Warming, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Horrible Messed Up situation, Hugo Vasquez Being an Asshole, Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Objectification, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rhys is Sexually inexperienced, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sounding, lots of inner monologue and introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasspiria/pseuds/Sasspiria
Summary: In which Vasquez gives Rhys a very different kind of promotion.
Relationships: Rhys/Hugo Vasquez
Series: Noncontober/Whumptober/Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937374
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Office Decoration

**Author's Note:**

> Leftover fic from noncontober 2020 - prompt was object insertion/human furniture

* * *

When Rhys had walked into Henderson’s office, he had expected to finally get the promotion that he had been working for since he had gotten to Hyperion. Head of Securities Propaganda – head of his own department was not a far cry from getting to vice president, or even president. If he kept at it, he could be where Handsome Jack had been before he had died.

And the best part about it? He did it on his own – with a little help from a few friends that he would be taking with him when he reached the top, of course. Pretty soon, Rhys thought; Vaughn, Yvette and him were going to be eating at the most expensive restaurants on Helios, living in penthouses. Generally having a good life.

As soon as he walked through the threshold – and saw Vasquez of all people standing behind the desk, with a brand, spanking new laminated name tag on Henderson’s desk – his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach and he realized just how naive he had been. “Have a seat, Rhys.” Hugo said, his smug voice hitting Rhys’ ears in just the wrong way. Rhys grit his teeth so he didn’t say anything rude and did as he was told.

Vasquez was having a conversation with a man over the phone. Rhys decidedly was not paying close attention to the exchange because he was not going to put in one iota of effort to eavesdrop on anything that Vasquez said – nothing that Vasquez had to say was of any importance, Rhys had decided. That being said… Rhys heard something about a car.

 _‘Wow, he’s really going to milk this for all it’s worth, isn’t he?_ ’ Rhys thought with a mixture of annoyance and incredulity. It made perfect sense that he would but Rhys still found his behavior ridiculous – even more ridiculous than he usually found the man to be.

Vasquez finished his phone call eventually and he returned to sit down with Rhys. The young man eyed him suspiciously, “What’s all this about?” He asked. “What are you gonna do to me now that you’ve got the promotion, even though you don’t deserve it.” He grumbled that last part, too sour to even be cruel to the man.

Hugo smiled in a coy manner, like he had a secret that he didn’t want to tell Rhys just yet. “You’ll be reporting to me now, Rhys.” He said.

“Yeah, that’s obvious!” Rhys snapped, “What did you do? Did you pay Henderson off or-” Rhys stopped in his tracks as he saw exactly where Henderson had gone – he was floating right outside of his own office, his skin was blue from lack of oxygen and a terrified expression spread across his face.

“Ah, that is… perfect. Excellent timing.” Vasquez said, as he noted what Rhys was seeing.

Rhys was so aghast at the sight of Henderson floating through the abyss that he couldn’t stop himself from voicing his disgust and shock. “Why would you-” Rhys started to say but Hugo quickly cut him off.

“Henderson was weak.” His voice was firm and harsh. Rhys felt compelled to keep his mouth shut as he spoke. “He didn’t understand how things work around here, so he needed to be dealt with and now I’ve gotta deal with you too.” The way he said it, it sounded like a threat to Rhys. He rounded down his shoulders, preparing himself for an attack. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to fight Vasquez off, but maybe if he was quick enough he could run away – snatch an escape pod or a moonshot and send it somewhere safe. He would never get the promotion he deserved, but at least he wouldn’t be dead.

But none came and in fact, the next thing that Hugo did was circle around Rhys and gently clasp his hands around the younger mans shoulder. Rhys let out a little squeak as he felt the older man press them down. “You know what?” Hugo hummed, squeezing the younger mans shoulders a bit tighter. Rhys struggled not to voice any complaints. He felt like he was suffocating. “Let’s have a drink, to celebrate this win.” He said, in a manner that sounded like a request – but Rhys understood well that it was a demand.

Then his hands were finally away from him and he was walking back in front of him. Rhys let out a sigh through gritted teeth as he watched Vasquez bring out two glasses and a bottle of expensive looking liquor. Rhys kept his mouth shut – tight lipped – as he watched Hugo pour the drinks and pass one of the glasses towards the younger man, “Drink up, Rhysie.” He said.

Rhys took the glass and nursed it in his fingers, he looked at Hugo with suspicion in his eyes. “What is this drink?” He asked – ‘and what’s in it?’ He thought, but wisely did not say out loud.

“Just some wine, nothing too strong.” Vasquez hummed in reply. Rhys huffed as he looked at the liquid swirling around in the glass. After a moment or two of trying to put it off, Rhys finally drank the glass until it was empty. The wine was dark and sweet – made of a myriad of different berries. Rhys hated that he enjoyed how it tasted. He hated the fact that anything that Hugo had ever done to or for him could ever bring him any sort of pleasure. It was disgusting to him.

Still, he tried to not let that annoyance show, knowing better than to act in any way that might offend a boss or superior. Vasquez sat himself down leisurely as he watched Rhys with interest in his eye – Rhys wondered what he was looking for. He wondered if he was examining Rhys for any weakness.

Vasquez leaned forward and grabbed Rhys wrist, his thumb brushed over the back of it, teasing at the sensitive skin there. A strange sort of warmth spread across Rhys’ insides. He blamed it on the alcohol, for his own sanity’s sake. “Now that we’re all loosened up.” Hugo continued, “I wanted to let you know that there’s no hard feelings. You’re still getting a promotion.”

“Oh?” Rhys exclaimed as he processed that, he let out a light laugh, “Well, that’s a relief because I thought you would-” He started to say, only to be cut off as Vasquez continued on with his tirade.

“You know, Rhys, you remind me of myself when I was your age.” He said. Rhys didn’t believe that was even a little true. He and Vasquez were very different and they came from different backgrounds, Hugo had worked his way up from the mail room whereas Rhys had gotten a leg up from his university credentials. But Rhys decided to keep quiet. “I see myself as a potential mentor for you, I could teach you a lot of things.” Rhys looked at Vasquez expectantly, waiting for him to explain what the point of all this even was. “…So that’s why I’m promoting you to be my personal assistant.” He said. He was leering a bit at Rhys, but the younger man was more than used to people looking at him like that, so he paid it no mind.

It would be embarrassing for Rhys to be demoted from his job into a secretarial role – one where he would be expected to wait on Vasquez and do menial work for him on a day to day basis, but there were much worse things for someone like Rhys to be subjected to. Vasquez could send him off to R&D as a plaything for the scientists there, or he could make him janitor, or even worse – he could send him out of an Airlock right there. “Okay, I can… I can live with that.” He said.

Vasquez smiled like a shark, “Glad to hear it.” He said, “Not like you’ve got much of a choice but I thought you’d fight me more.” He added.

Rhys shrugged, “Well, what else do you expect me to-” Then suddenly, Rhys’ vision started to blur and black spots darted across his view and he immediately stopped talking. He looked at Vasquez, immediately knowing that whatever was wrong with him was his fault. “What did you do to me?” He asked, as his body became weaker and weaker. Vasquez didn’t answer, so Rhys tried to repeat himself, but the act of speaking was too much for him and he looked at the older man helplessly.

“You know, you look real pretty when you’re not speaking, Rhys. You should do it more often.” Vasquez commented in a casual manner as he picked him up. It was the last thing that Rhys heard before he passed out.

* * *

Rhys didn’t wake up from that drugged haze for nearly an hour. And when he did, he was laying on a cool, hard surface and there was something obstructing his vision. He whined and tried to get himself off of it, but found that he couldn’t move. When he tried to call out for help, his words came out muffled and garbled – he realized right then that he was gagged, bound and blindfolded.

Rhys’ first instinct after he made that realization was to panic. He writhed around and screamed obscenities behind the gag until he felt the presence of someone else in the room. There were fingers running through his hair and a voice hushing him. Rhys began to cry in frustration.

“Calm down Rhys.” Hugo said. Rhys screamed behind the gag in reply. He felt Vasquez’ hands slide up and down the insides of his thighs. Hugo watched in amusement as Rhys tried to fight against the binds, “They’ll just get tighter if you fight. Relax.” He advised. Then one of his hands was sliding over his bare stomach. Rhys yelled threats at him that were unintelligible to him.

Vasquez sighed, like he was disappointed in Rhys. The next thing that Rhys felt was a harsh slap to his thigh. “I told you to calm down.” He growled at the captive young man below him. Rhys whimpered and stilled. He couldn’t see anything, but Vasquez could and he was drinking in the sight.

Rhys was laying on his back, his thighs spread eagle across the desk, his ankles tied up in the legs of the table. His cybernetic arm was locked, holding his other arm in place, behind his back – the position was incredibly uncomfortable and the more Rhys struggled the more that he noticed the soreness that it was causing him to feel. He whined behind the gag to show his discomfort, but Vasquez just laughed at him, uncaring. Rhys’ hips were lifted a bit upwards – with an incredibly firm pillow seated underneath him – so that his hole and cock were exposed.

“You know…” Vasquez commented, in a casual sort of way. “I’m glad you woke up when you did.” His hands slid up and down Rhys’ naked chest, stopping to pinch and pull at his nipples until Rhys was whining and squirming underneath his touch. “Because I still have to put on the finishing touches and I was hoping you’d be awake to feel everything that I’m gonna do to you today.”

Rhys shook his head, dread pooling in his stomach. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want this! But, he realized miserably, what he wanted did not matter. Because whether or not he wished it to happen, Vasquez was going to keep on doing what he wanted to Rhys. He would tease him, play with him and hurt him to his hearts content. And there wasn’t a damn thing that Rhys could do about it.

Hugo pinched his nipples one more time before he finally stopped touching him for the moment. Rhys let out a sigh of relief at the short reprieve. It didn’t last long though, because the next thing he knew something thick and heavy was clamping down on them. He whimpered in pain as he felt Vasquez tugging on them with what he could only guess was a thin chain tied to the clamps.

Then the blindfold was lifted upwards and Rhys was exposed to the blinding light of the office. He hissed and squeezed his eyes shut to blot it out, to little success. “Open your eyes, Rhys, I want you to see this.” Vasquez demanded of him. Rhys was so beaten down by everything that had already happened that he meekly acquiesced to the older mans demands in moments.

Vasquez had Rhys’ cock in his hand and he was stroking him, his hand tights around the base of it. The way that he was being touched made him arch into Vasquez’ hand, despite the fact that he didn’t want to feel any pleasure at all. “That’s it…” Vasquez commented. As soon as Rhys was fully erect, he let him go. Rhys let out a mournful whimper – he could already tell this was going to be torture.

He watched Vasquez pull out a thin metal rod from a protective case and slather it with lube. At least it wasn’t going in dry, Rhys thought, wherever it was going. Vasquez grasped his cock again and held it still while he inched the rod inside of his slit.

Rhys threw his head back, it was unlike anything that he had felt before – equal parts pleasurable and painful and incredibly overwhelming at that. The rod had a thick, closed loop on top of it that Vasquez used to attach a thin chain to, which he connected with the one that was attached to the clamps on Rhys’ nipples. He tugged on the chain lightly and Rhys let out a whine. “Hmm, maybe I’ll make this part of your uniform and pull on these whenever you talk back.” Vasquez commented in a casual manner. Rhys couldn’t tell if he was being serious or not but he hoped for his own sake that Vasquez was just kidding.

Then Vasquez was pulling out a short length of rope and wrapped it first around the base of his cock – tying it tightly and then around his balls, separating them with two different knots. Rhys was not used to the feeling of being so constrained. He didn’t like it one bit. The pressure that was building inside of him was a horrible feeling – he had no idea why anyone would willingly go through this.

Then Rhys’ felt the older mans fingers – thankfully slick with oil, instead of dry – circle around the rim of his hole. Rhys whimpered and shook his head once again. “Relax for me, Rhysie…” Vasquez hummed as he nudged his thumb inside of him. “It’s only gonna be worse for you if you don’t relax.”

Rhys sniffled and tried to do as he was told – he really did. But his heart was beating at a mile a minute, his mind was racing so fast he could barely process his own thoughts. Both his mind and body were running on pure adrenaline – there was no way he could relax.

Vasquez tutted at Rhys in disappointment, but he didn’t bother to stop teasing him. He poured more lube on his hole, just to be safe, before dipping his fingers inside of Rhys. Vasquez was not very gentle with prepping Rhys, but he wasn’t rough either. He was mechanical about it, if anything. Less focused on giving Rhys pleasure than he was at chasing his own.

As soon as he was stretched to Vasquez’ satisfaction, the older man pulled his own cock out – already hard from seeing Rhys unravel like this – and inched it inside of him. Rhys’ first thought was that Vasquez was thick. So thick that Rhys wondered if he was going to tear him.

Vasquez moved inside of him slowly at first – perhaps, because he was aware of what Rhys was thinking and didn’t want to damage him just yet. He slowly thrust his cock inside of Rhys, inch by inch until the younger man felt like he was filled to bursting with him.

Rhys liked to flirt around the office, he liked to be coy and smile along when his co-workers tried to proposition him or compliment his looks. Because he knew he was pretty and loads of people at Hyperion liked him, it was good for his career to go along with them to an extent. But he hadn’t had many sexual experiences. He didn’t want to sleep with just anyone – that wasn’t how he was.

He had only been with a few people – mostly men and they were always very gentle with him. So gentle that it was almost like they were treating him like glass. He liked that, he liked being coddled and kissed and told that he was beautiful. That wasn’t what was happening right then, it couldn’t be further from it. What Vasquez was doing to him was unlike anything that he had ever experienced before. It pulled out all sorts of feelings in him, most of them unpleasant and confusing. And it was all happening so fast that he couldn’t even process it.

“Do you know what your job is today, Rhys? Have you figured it out yet?” Vasquez asked as he thrust inside of the younger man. Rhys mumbled behind the gag and shook his head. “You’re going to lay right here all day, look pretty and take my cock as many times as I want you too.” He explained. When Vasquez bottomed out inside of him and Rhys let out another squeak. It made him smile, how responsive the younger man was. That would be useful to him later, he thought with mirth. In time, he could really wind Rhys up, train him to associate what he was doing to him with pleasure.

Wouldn’t that be a thrill? Vasquez planned to save that for later though. For now… all he needed to do was put Rhys in his place and show him who was in charge here. Who would be in charge of him for as long he wanted him. Vasquez thrust out of Rhys, almost all of the way, before slamming back into him.

Rhys cried out and bit down on the gag in his mouth as Vasquez continued to fuck him – hard, rough and mean. Every thrust took his breath away, it was completely overwhelming to him. He was surrounded by the older mans scent, the sound of skin slapping against skin was deafening in his ear, all the while he was filled with Vasquez’ thick cock. When he felt something warm and thick flooding his insides. Vasquez slammed his hand down, right next to Rhys’ head. “Goddamn Rhys.” He said, sounding out of breath. “You’re a great fuck, even when all you can do is lay there. Wonder how good you’d be if I made you participate.” He commented.

Rhys was glad tha he was gagged, so he didn’t have to respond to that. When Vasquez pulled out, he felt strangely empty. He let out a soft gasp, barely a second later, as he felt something thick being pushed inside of him – it took him minutes to process that Vasquez had put a plug inside of him, sealing his cum inside Rhys’ well used hole. Rhys pressed his cheek against the cool surface underneath him and tried to force himself to relax. A moment later, Vasquez turned his head back towards the older man. Rhys looked at him with a miserable expression in the hopes that that would communicate how he felt about all this. It was unclear to Rhys if it did because in that moment, Vasquez procured the blindfold from his pocket.

“Now be good.” Vasquez muttered to him as he wrapped the blindfold over his eyes once again – at least he was giving Rhys the mercy of darkness. Hopefully, he thought, he could force himself to believe that none of this was really happening to him. That this was all some strange nightmare that he would wake up from soon. Throughout the rest of the day, Rhys lay there helplessly as Vasquez teased, fucked him and generally treated him like a stress toy. It was a blessing that he had been blindfolded – he didn’t want to have to see the people that had seen him like this, he knew he wouldn’t enjoy the reactions he got. He already felt humiliated enough without knowing what people were thinking of him.

Time passed by in a confusing muddle. The only thing that he had to keep track of time was when Vasquez would come inside of him but he had no idea when the day would end – Vasquez liked to stay late and he always had. He was an incredibly hard worker – before all this Rhys had respected him for it, even if he hated almost everything else about the man. Now it just made him feel miserable, he could be trapped here all night.

When the blindfold was lifted from his head for the second time that day, Rhys thought he would go blind from the light. It was unbearable to him, blindingly light – hallucinogenic sparks danced across his field of view and there was a pounding ache behind his eyes that he couldn’t quite shake.

Rhys let out a sob as the gag was pulled out of his mouth. “N-no…” He impotently protested as Vasquez turned his head towards his hands. Vasquez just shushed him, like he was a skittish animal and brought something to his lips – it was only when cold, refreshing liquid was streaming down his throat that he realized it was just water. Rhys hadn’t realized how thirsty he had been until Vasquez had given him water. He was so parched that he could taste copper in the back of his throat.

“There… all better now?” Hugo asked, looking at Rhys with an indiscernible expression. Rhys didn’t understand why he bothered – but he was happy to have whatever kindness that he could get nonetheless. Rhys nodded shortly, hoping that he would untie him and let him go. He needed a long, scalding hot shower and a few days to hide under his covers and try to forget everything that happened to him that day.

Vasquez took his time taking out the toys and untying him. It was obvious that he was incredibly proud of what he had done to Rhys and he wanted to make it last as long as possible before he allowed him to go free. There was nothing for Rhys to do but lay there pliantly until he was finally freed. Vasquez slowly pulled the sound out of him, eliciting a mournful whimper out of Rhys as he did so. Then he moved to pull out the thick plug from his hole. It was only then that he began to untie all of the ropes.

Minutes passed before he pulled Rhys up to sit on top of the desk. Rhys was dazed and unresponsive as Vasquez took off his blazer and wrapped it around Rhys. Rhys did not understand why he would bother but he didn’t complain – he liked how the warmth of it enveloped his battered body. It was comforting in ways that he was too out of it to truly process.

Vasquez lifted him up and pressed him close to his chest in an uncharacteristically gentle manner. Rhys perked up and looked at Vasquez with confusion in his gaze. “W-where are we goin’?” Rhys asked, looking past the older man more than he was looking at him.

“You’re a mess. We’re gonna get cleaned up at my place.” Vasquez replied as he opened the door and carried Rhys off. The younger man did not argue or struggle, he simply lay there limply as he was taken away. The trip was a blur – Rhys was so exhausted that he could barely keep his eyes opened. He could tell that the halls were mostly empty – it must have been really late. Then they went into an elevator and took it up. A part of Rhys wondered if Vasquez was going to kill him now – it frightened him but he couldn’t summon the energy to fight any incoming violence that Vasquez may or may not inflict upon him. Rhys hoped that he was just being paranoid, that Vasquez wouldn’t just casually murder him – but after everything that happened with Henderson today, he wasn’t sure what Vasquez would do to get what he wanted.

They continued walking along until they came upon a door that Vasquez opened and then subsequently locked behind them. Rhys perked up again and looked around the clean looking apartment. “Where are we?” He asked.

Vasquez just chuckled, “I really did a number on you, didn’t I?” He said, more to himself than to Rhys. Rhys just looked at him cluelessly, hoping to filled in on the joke. “This is my place. I thought I told you that already.” He added. He didn’t sound angry or annoyed, more amused that Rhys was acting so dazed and docile.

“Oh.” Rhys exclaimed. “Why did you bring me here?” He asked. Then, with little warning, Vasquez moved him so that he was sitting down on one of the couches. Rhys let out a squeak in surprise and looked down at his naked body. His body was covered in bruises, rope burns and red indentations. He thought he looked like a common whore.

Before Rhys realized it, tears were streaming down his cheeks. He felt dirty, ashamed of himself and miserable that this had happened to him. Vasquez leaned down and brushed his tears away, which only made Rhys feel more confused and upset about everything that was happening to him.

He pressed his knees to his chest and curled up in on himself as Vasquez roved around the apartment. Rhys didn’t bother focusing on him, all he could focus on was maintaining his own sanity as he adjusted to the reality around him. Minutes went by in a foggy blur and the next thing he knew Vasquez was sitting next to him and he had a hand around his waist. “Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up.” He said, hoisting Rhys up one more time.

Rhys squirmed a bit in discomfort – he wished Vasquez would stop touching him. He wished that he would just let him go. Vasquez pinched his thigh and told Rhys to be still. Rhys bit his lip and obeyed, hating himself for it the whole time. Vasquez walked him into a small bathroom – there was already a bath ready with steaming hot water.

Vasquez pulled the blazer that Rhys had been using as a security blanket off of his body and then lowered him into the tub. The second that his skin touched the hot water, he was fully brought back to his senses. He shouldn’t be here with Vasquez, he knew that now. And he needed to get out as soon as possible, before anything worse happened to him.

Vasquez didn’t at first notice that Rhys was now aware of his situation, he was more focused on cleaning away any evidence of his wrongdoing from Rhys’ usually pristine body. It wasn’t as if he believed that he would get into any trouble – maybe if Handsome Jack was still around he might, but Hyperion these days was less and less interested in the supposed virtue of their dead leader – but he didn’t want to have to deal with Rhys’ friends making a scene about it.

It was only when the younger man began to thrash in the tub that he realized what was going on with Rhys. “Calm down.” He said, “I’m not gonna hurt you.” He added, in a mockingly soothing tone.

Rhys shook his head at that, “No…” He mumbled as he tried to get up out of the tub, looking frantically around the tiny room for an exit – if not the door then maybe a window that led to the outer complexes. “I… let go of me. I h-have to go meet Vaughn.” He said, his tone both sluggish and desperate at the same time. “I have to meet my friend, lemme go Assquez-” Rhys was cut off as the older man slapped him across the face – hard.

Rhys whimpered as the stinging sensation spread across his cheek. He looked at the ring on Hugo’s finger and wondered if he was bleeding. Then he looked at Hugo with a frightened expression, he felt like he was only a few inches tall right then. “I think I’ve been generous with you so far, Rhys. Wouldn’t you agree?” Rhys nodded, more out of fear than anything else. “I could have been a lot meaner to you, you know that.” He added viciously. Rhys nodded again, suddenly petrified – his worry about being murdered by Vasquez in this apartment sprung back up on him.

Vasquez continued on, “If you don’t want things to become very unpleasant, you’ll need to follow my rules. So you’re not going to call me that again.” He said, “You’re gonna respect me, Rhys, whether you like it or not. Or I will do a lot worse to you than a slap. Understand?”

Rhys nodded frantically, suddenly wary about his future. He had no idea what Vasquez planned to do to him, but he was sure that it couldn’t be good. “Wait, please d-don’t…” He exclaimed vaguely as he heard the water start running – it was warm. He didn’t know why he was so alarmed but his instincts were telling him to get out of there was fast as he could as manage. “L-let me go! I, I’ll scream-”

Hugo laughed, his tone dark and bitterly amused. “Go ahead. Scream.” He goaded, “No one will hear you. The walls are sound proof. But, you know if it makes you feel better, Rhysie… scream.” He urged him, watching with interest as the younger man slumped down pathetically. Hugo grinned in victory then, “There’s the spirit, kiddo.” He murmured.

“D-don’t call me that.” Rhys muttered. “I’m not a child.” Vasquez ignored him – because, of course he did, why would he ever bother to listen to Rhys now that he had him in this position? – and Rhys scoffed petulantly as water filled the tub. Hugo washed him with a strange amount of care. He didn’t know what to make of it.

The only thing that he could understand about this was the fear that he felt – pure, undiluted fear that made a persistent chill run down his spine. In that moment, he was more afraid of Vasquez then he had been of anything in his life. So, instead of fighting the older man anymore, he allowed him to wash and fondle him to his hearts content without uttering even a word in complaint.

Eventually, Vasquez drained the water out of the tub and pulled Rhys out. Then he was there with a towel to dry the dazed man off. He gave Rhys an ill fitting looking outfit – like it was something that he just pulled out of the closet that Rhys would have to make do with – and gestured for Rhys to put it on.

Rhys obeyed, happy to dress himself in anything if it meant that he wouldn’t have to be naked in front of Hugo for any longer. Rhys crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at the floor with a miserable expression. “There, now you look presentable!” Hugo said, voice dripping with condescension. Rhys gave him a sour look that Vasquez decidedly did not comment on.

“You had your fun. Let me go home now, Vasquez.” Rhys snapped at him, trying to cover up his own despair and frustration with a tough facade – one that he doubted was very effective on Vasquez.

Vasquez smiled at Rhys in that smarmy way of his, “Why don’t you try that again?” He suggested in a falsely polite tone, “Ask me politely this time, Rhysie, I know you’ve got it in you.” He urged the younger man on in a cruel manner.

Rhys made a sound of palpable frustration before he swallowed his pride and did as he was told, “Can you please let me go home?” He asked, his voice barely higher than a whisper. “Please?” He added, feeling more and more pathetic by the second.

Vasquez took a step or two forward, until Rhys was trapped in his grip. He cupped Rhys’ face and brushed away the younger mans tears. “There, that’s better.” He said, “I like it when you behave for me.” He added. “Follow me.”

Vasquez walked out of the bathroom and into his living room as Rhys slowly trudged behind him, although Rhys hoped that Vasquez would just let him go, he knew that there was no way he would get off that easy. No, it was obvious to him that Vasquez intended to torture him a little more before he was finally allowed to go free.

Vasquez sat himself down on one of the seats and spread his legs in a leisurely manner. Rhys could already sense what was coming when he ushered Rhys closer. Rhys stood in front of him, his stance awkward and uncomfortable. “Get on your knees Rhys.” Vasquez demanded, after a moment.

Rhys’ frowned deepened as he did what he was told. He hazily registered Vasquez telling him to take out his cock and Rhys obeyed, unzipping the older mans pants and gingerly taking a hold of the shaft of it. He knew what Vasquez wanted him to do, even before he heard the order to suck his cock.

“Take it easy,” Vasquez instructed him, “Convince me that you like it.” He added. Rhys huffed quietly but didn’t argue. He gently and slowly stroked Vasquez’ dick until he was thick and hard in his hand – his breath fanned over the head of his cock as he darted his tongue out to taste Vasquez.

Vasquez groaned in approval and braced his hand around the back of Rhys’ head, urging him forwards. Rhys slid his tongue down the shaft, from the tip to the base of it, before he darted back up to the take the head of his cock in his mouth. He hollowed out his cheeks and gently stroked the base of the older mans cock as he took him deeper in his mouth.

Vasquez pushed Rhys down a little further, “That’s it…” He grunted, “This is right where you belong, Rhys. This is where you were always meant to be.” He said, in a tone that showed how cruelly satisfied he was with how things had turned out. And why wouldn’t he be? He had won. He would get everything that he wanted from now on, while Rhys would live and die by his whims. “Right here, choking on my cock.” He grunted like a boar as he forced Rhys’ head down so that his nose was buried in a mess of pubic hair.

Vasquez kept Rhys’ head there until Rhys was sure he was going to pass out, right when he felt himself getting weak, he let him go. He gave Rhys a moment to catch his breath, before urging him to wrap his lips around his shaft again. By the time that Vasquez finally came, Rhys was so exhausted from the blow job that he didn’t put up a fuss when Vasquez forced him to deep throat him one more time.

Vasquez held Rhys in place as he came down his throat, forcing him to swallow all of his come before he finally let him go. Rhys collapsed as he was dropped, he curled up on the floor and struggled to catch his breath. Vasquez allowed him that much, “You did good Rhysie,” He said, “I’ll be expecting more performances like that in the future.” He added darkly.

It took Rhys a moment to regain his composure. When he did, he sat up with his back stiff and eyed the older man in a manner that he hoped looked emotionless. Judging by the amused expression on Vasquez’ face, he wasn’t doing a very good job of it. Rhys throat was raspy as he spoke, “Can I go home now?” He asked, looking up at Hugo with pleading eyes – hoping that it would elicit some sympathy out of the older man. It was a long shot, but it was the only thing he had.

Vasquez looked at Rhys in a calculating manner – knowing that he could very well decide not to fulfill his promise and keep Rhys locked away in this apartment until he was broken and there wasn’t a goddamn thing that Rhys could do to stop him. He couldn’t get him fired and he certainly couldn’t beat him in a fight.

But Vasquez decided that today he would be merciful. He stood up and fixed himself, before leading Rhys along to the door. “Yeah, you can go home Rhys.” He said, his tone leading. “I’ll be expecting you in my office tomorrow morning.” He added in warning. “Bright and early. And no taking the day off either. I expect you to give me one hundred and ten percent.”

Rhys grit his teeth and struggled not to argue. “Yeah, of course I’ll be there.” He promised. Finally, with that final show of submission, Hugo opened the door and allowed Rhys to flee. As Rhys scrambled out of the apartment and made his way to the elevator that would guide him to his shared apartment, he was inundated with anxious thoughts about what was going to happen to him from now on. He already had a good idea of what his life would be like. Vasquez had his number now, he owned Rhys – whether or not he allowed him to go home to his dingy little apartment with Vaughn.

Everyday, he would be used and abused by a man that revolted him and his only reprieve would be the little time that he was allowed off. And that would only be when Vasquez allowed him to return home. Who knows? Maybe he would never let him go home again after this, maybe it would be considered a privilege for when Rhys was well behaved. Maybe there would be no rhyme or reason to it at all.

Tears spilled down his cheeks and dread pooled at the pit of his stomach – this was so, _so_ much worse than just being Air-locked.


End file.
